Time Heals All Wounds
by IamTheKeyToYourHeart
Summary: Ciel has been to several homes, but were they really just "homes". When Sebastian adopts Ciel, he is also unaware of what is really going on within the walls of Madames "orphanage". Will he be able to save Ciel from her clutches? Will love become involved
1. Chapter 1

_Damn another one! I had to write this, the idea was hiding in my old notebook and I found it. So here it is :D Another Kuroshitsuji fic _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or the characters, only the plot belongs to me._

* * *

><p>"Ciel Phantomhive?" A tall and slim male with dark hair and wine red eyes that were now concentrating on the white papers in front of him, sending a few quick glances towards the young lady that sat across from him.<p>

She nodded and ran hand through her crimson colored hair closing the twin colored eyes. "Yes, he is a hurt child, mentally and physically." She sighed and searched through her red coat pocket for a few pictures of the named child. Finding what she was looking for she handed the few photos of the young Phantomhive to the male in front of her. "He's been to several foster homes, none of them worked out." She pointed to a black and blue bruise that rested on the once pale cheek. "The mother's would beat him when they found out that the husbands have been 'seduced' by him."

"Seduced?" Crimson eyes widened and glanced at the picture again.

"The husbands would sexually abuse Ciel and lie to the mothers, inflicting harm on the poor boy." She tapped her freshly red manicured nails on the mahogany wooden desk. "Recently Ciel was sent back here after the father had his way with him, he tossed Ciel to the side like he was a piece of trash that could be easily thrown away. After that Ciel had locked himself in his room and refused to talk or eat to anyone here." She sighed once more and stared into twin crimson eyes that stared back at her. "Now , you do understand what your signing for, correct?" Sebastian nodded. "You're willing to accept the challenges that will follow you by adopting him."

"I am, Madame." Madame nodded and handed the pen that she kept in her front jacket pocket over to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled and scribbled down his signature where it was need. He understood the challenges he would face by adopting a child let alone a teenager that had been the unlucky puppy that no one would even spare a passing glance. The young male has been through so much pain, both mentally and physically. Sebastian handed over the papers that would complete the process of adopting Ciel Phantomhive. Madame Red smiled and stored the papers away in a folder.

"I will have him pack his bags and you can come by tomorrow morning to receive him." Sebastian smiled and gave a small wave to Madame before leaving the building; he had to fix up his apartment for tomorrow.

…

"Ciel," Ciel heard Madame Red's voice call behind his close door. "I have some great news Ciel." Hearing the line he often heard, Ciel cupped his ears and buried his face into the white pillow, ignoring the pain he received when the pillow would touch his fresh bruise on his cheek. Knowing Madame, the woman never carried 'great news' it would always lead Ciel to his own personal hell.

Madame sighed before grabbing the spare key to Ciel's room. After unlocking the door Madame pushed the door open taking cautious steps towards the trembling boy. Knowing Ciel, the male was a ticking time bomb waiting for the right moment to explode. "Ciel honey, I found someone that will be glad to adopt you." Madame watched Ciel's shoulders tense at her words. "He seems clean Ciel, he is a presentable young male, and I promise he won't harm you."

Ciel chewed on his bottom lip, preventing him from chewing the older woman out. _Liars,_ that's all they were cruel and sick human being that do nothing but lie for their own sick and twisted pleasures. Ciel was not going to allow another close to him, he would shut the world out, leaving only him and the past he wishes he could forget.

Madame grabbed the empty suit cases from the corner of the room and begun to unpack Ciel's dressers and pack his belongings into the suit cases. Ciel lifted his head from the pillow and watched Madame move bout his room unpacking and packing his belongings into suit cases. Ciel knew that whatever he did, whatever he said, or how much he hated the idea, he would be going to where ever this male would take him and he would be forced to endure the pain, the sorrow, and loneliness that accompanied his personal hell.

When Madame finished she set aside the now fully packed suit cases by the door. "He'll be here to receive you by morning. Get some rest." With that Madame disappeared into the dark hallway, silently closing the door behind her.

Ciel leaned over the side of his bed searching around under for the item that he never showed. After finding the picture he sat back up and stared at the couple in the photo, a woman with long blonde silk like hair and round blue eyes with her arm around the dark haired male with wine colored eyes. They had shining smiles across their faces as they stared into each other's eyes lovingly. This couple was Rachel and Vincent, Ciel's real parents.

Ciel felt hot tears prickle in his eyes; he tried to blink them back as he lay back with the photo still in hand. The only thing Ciel would be able to do now was close his eyes and wish for morning to never come.

* * *

><p>Sebastian arrived at the adopting agency the next morning to find Madame and a young boy standing at the entrance waiting to greet him. "Good morning Madame." Sebastian greeted as he approached the two. He glanced down at Ciel, noting that the young male obviously not happy to be standing in front of him. "You must be Ciel, good morning. I'm Sebastian." Sebastian outstretched his hand towards Ciel, smiling.<p>

Ciel stared at the older male taking in his appearance. He didn't look harmful, but looks can be deceiving. Ciel had learned that lesson far too quickly. A few seconds ticked by with Ciel staring at Sebastian never touching the older male's hand. He nodded quickly and grabbed his suit cases and brushing past the older male.

"Alright then." Sebastian gave his final farewell to Madame and approached Ciel, helping the younger male with his luggage.

Madame watched the couple climbed into the car and drive off. She waved at the fading car and prayed that this time would be different.

…

Sebastian pulled up to his two bedroom apartment and helped Ciel with his luggage and into the room. "I'm glad you didn't refuse me Ciel," Sebastian grunted trying to get the heavy luggage up the stairs. _What'd he pack in here, rocks? _"I was afraid that you would refuse and never escape that room of yours, I'm glad you're taking a chance." Sebastian had his doubts that the younger male would refuse him and argue with Madame, ending with him being locked away in his room and Sebastian leaving empty handed only to go back to his lonely apartment.

Ciel threw Sebastian a glance over his shoulder, completely ignoring the male struggling with his luggage. Ciel wouldn't believe the words that spilled through the male's lips; he would not allow another human being to come close to him again.

Sebastian and Ciel reached his floor, and Sebastian guided Ciel to his apartment. "Well here we are." Sebastian smiled and allowed Ciel inside, cold air washing over the two males. Sebastian shivered and closed the door behind him. "I guess I forgot to turn up the air again." He would turn down the air at night; the apartment would become too hot for the male to bear at night.

Blue eyes glanced around until they fell upon the male sitting on the leather couch. He stared at Sebastian, watching his lips move but not hearing any audio. He crept closer to the couch, trying to hear the male's voice again.

Sebastian could feel the young male's presence approaching him. Crimson eyes slid to the side only to be met with blue ones, causing Sebastian to jump back in surprise, Ciel mimicking his action. "What's wrong? Are you hungry? Are you alright?" Sebastian tried to get closer to Ciel, trying not to startle the younger male, only to fail in the process.

Ciel shot up and bolted towards the closer door he could find, quickly disappearing behind it. He was confused and scared; he didn't know what possessed him to approach the male. Something about this Sebastian drew him in, and he was frightened.

Sebastian stared at the closed door where Ciel had disappeared behind. "This is going to be a problem."

* * *

><p><em>Okay I admit, this was short, but aren't 1<em>_st__ chapters always short? Yes yes they are. Anyways I had this story written down in my notebook from a while ago and I wanted to just get this out here. _

_Review? :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews/favorite/alerts! Means so much!

I would like to say I'm sorry for the delay it's been busy for me and I couldn't find the time to write. I have a couple of hours of free time right now so I'm going to try and update a few of my stories. I also want to thank all of you reviewers, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love reading everyone's reviews it makes my day! Thank you all! Alright I said what I wanted so now let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters (sadly)

_Flashbacks_

Reality

* * *

><p>Sebastian was awoken by loud screams, and cries in the middle of the night. Sebastian shot upright and dashed out of his bedroom and towards Ciel's. The first three nights with Ciel had Sebastian waking up to loud screams, and every time Sebastian would get close to help ease the boy out of his night terror, Ciel would thrash around and throw punches at the older male screaming. It was a terrifying sight to see a child in.<p>

Sebastian swung the door open and immediately sighted the boy, running to his side. "Ciel you're safe, you're alright!" Sebastian tried to grab Ciel's shoulders, so he could try and wake him up showing that Ciel was no longer in danger.

Ciel could hear Sebastian's voice; it was smooth like velvet and oddly enough for the first time the men in his dreams were disappearing.

Sebastian watched Ciel move around in his arms and soon enough sapphire was met with crimson. "You're safe Ciel." Sebastian whispered and flashed a small smile.

Ciel blushed noticing how close he was to Sebastian, causing him to push the male away. Ciel stood from the ground and patted Sebastian on the head for some sort of an apology. Ciel could feel blood rushing to his cheeks, a feeling he was not use to. Anything he wasn't use to scared him, and beginning to find an odd attraction to Sebastian, scared him even more.

Sebastian smiled and arose from the ground as well. "I'll see you in the morning Ciel." Sebastian patted Ciel on the shoulder gently. "Sleep in tomorrow, it will do you some good." Sebastian smiled before closing the bedroom door leaving a blushing Ciel behind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sebastian sweetie, mama is going to go out for a while, can you be a good boy until I get back?" Sebastian nodded with a smile on his face as he gave his mother a hug.<em>

"_Yes mama! I'll see you soon I love you!" With that his mother turned her back towards the young boy and began to walk away. "Come back soon mama!" Sebastian waved his mother off and waited for his mother to return._

Sebastian's head shot up from the dining table and came in contact with something hard. "Damn, what the hell?" Sebastian cursed rubbing his head. He heard some whining next to him, and when he opened his eyes he saw Ciel on the floor rubbing his chin.

Sebastian quickly plucked the young boy from the floor and began to search for any injuries. "Ciel I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake already." Sebastian frowned at the red mark beginning to form on the pale chin. "I'll get some ice for that." Sebastian whispered ashamed that he was the cause of the mark.

When he started towards the freezer, a hand gripping at his baggy white tee stopped him. He turned around and gave Ciel a small smile. "It's okay Ciel; it won't hurt if you ice it." Ciel frowned and released Sebastian's shirt. He didn't know what had possessed him to reach out towards the male, one second he was on the ground and another he was gripping onto Sebastian's shirt. Everything was off, but the young male couldn't place his finger on it.

Sebastian returned with a blue baggy ice pack placing it under Ciel's chin. Sebastian felt bad for hitting the young boy, even if it was an accident. He had promised to not inflict any harm to Ciel, and now here he was icing an injury he placed on the young boy.

Sebastian smiled and removed the ice pack. "How's that?" Ciel shrugged and glanced around the room avoiding eye contact with Sebastian, he didn't need to feel any more confused with himself, then he was now.

Sebastian stared at Ciel for a good thirty seconds until the boy wiggled around uncomfortably under his stare. There was something about Ciel that drew Sebastian in, and for an odd reason the older male found himself staring at light pink lips. Sebastian sighed loudly and patted his cheeks to rid him from any further thoughts that were far from appropriate.

"I have to go to work now," Sebastian entered his room, and a few seconds later came out wearing a black tailcoat and black jeans, a uniform fit for a butler. "I'll be back later okay Ciel."

"_I'll be back Sebastian, I promise."_

Sebastian frowned and patted Ciel on the head and Ciel backed away from his touch. Sebastian frowned and turned towards the door, balling his hands into fist. "I promise." With that Sebastian left the apartment room.

…

Ciel was sprawled out lazily on the couch as he flipped through channels. Finding nothing of interest, he placed the remote back down on the small wooden coffee table and arose from the couch. Ciel found himself roaming around the large room searching for anything to keep himself busy until Sebastian arrived home. Ciel sighed and decided to read one of his books Madame had given him, out on the terrace.

Ciel planted himself in a white cushioned patio chair. Ciel could never relax like this when he was at the orphanage. He was either hiding from Madame, or hiding from the demons that tried to take him away. Ciel sighed and began to flip to where he was in the book. He wasn't there no more, he was safe.

"Aw, my balloon!" Sapphire eyes shot open at the unfamiliar voice. "Mommy get it for me!" Ciel peeked over the terrace wall and saw a little boy with blonde hair and big blue eyes, pointing up at the bright blue balloon that had got stuck between the branches in the tree outside of Sebastian's terrace.

"Sweetie, it's too high up, I can't get it back I'll buy another one." The mother patted her son on the head.

"I don't want another one!" The boy started to cry and frail his arms around. "I want that one, daddy got it for me!"

While watching the mother and son Ciel felt his heart begin to ache. It was normal for Ciel to see families all around, happily laughing and enjoying each other's company. Ciel had something like that, before it was taken away from him.

Ciel moved the wooden end table near the wall and began to climb up onto the wall. He stretched out his arm, his hand tipping the end of the string. He felt his legs begin to give out; ignoring it he stretched out further. He clasped his hand around the string and sighed in relief.

"Look mommy he got my balloon! Thank you mister!" The blonde boy smiled widely and waved up at Ciel, earning a smile in return.

Ciel tried to push himself back, when his foot slipped off and before he knew it he was tumbling off the wall and falling to his death, and fast.

Ciel squeezed his eyes tight as he heard several voices of bystanders either yelling a sentence like 'Someone save him' or just screaming out of fear. Ciel held onto the balloon tightly and braced himself for the impact.

"_Ciel dear you must promise mommy to be careful while playing out with the big boys, alright?" A beautiful blonde woman known as Ciel's mother patted the smiling bluenett. _

"_I promise mama, I love you!" Ciel gave his loving mother a quick peck on the cheek before running outside._

Ciel fell into two strong arms, instead of the hard cement. "Didn't I tell you to be safe?" Sapphire eyes opened and met with worried crimson ones. "You almost gave me a heart attack."Sebastian stared into Ciel's blue eyes, glad to be holding the boy instead of staring at what could have been if Sebastian hadn't been walking home to check on Ciel during his lunch break. "What were you thinking?"

Ciel felt blood rush to his face as he stared into Sebastian's worried eyes. Something about those crimson eyes made Ciel forget about the world behind him and for a few moments it only felt like the only two people in the world was Sebastian and himself.

"Ciel," Sebastian stared into Ciel's eyes as they seemed to be getting closer to him. He could feel Ciel's breath dance across his lips, and Sebastian would've leaned in if Ciel didn't push him away again.

Ciel pushed away from Sebastian, and quickly jumped out of his arms. Ciel's face felt like it was on fire; no doubt he looked like a blushing school girl that just got kissed by her crush. Ciel's heart beated in his chest harshly as he stared at the hurt expression that hid behind those crimson eyes.

Ciel tried to swallow, his throat suddenly feeling dry and his tongue weighing heavily in his mouth. He turned around and faced the little blonde boy and held out the bright blue balloon and smiled.

The boy's eyes light up and sparkled under the sun. "Thanks a bunch mister!" The little boy took the balloon from the offered hand and ran up to his mother's side.

Ciel threw Sebastian a quick glance over his shoulder before quickly walking off with Sebastian trailing quickly behind.

* * *

><p>"Ciel, why are you locking yourself in your room?" Sebastian knocked softly on the tightly closed door. After chasing Ciel up the stairs, the boy ran into the apartment quickly disappearing into his room, locking Ciel in and Sebastian out.<p>

On the other side of the door, Ciel was sitting in a corner across from the door holding a pillow to his still heated face. He couldn't face Sebastian after what had almost happened, at least not for a while. "Come on Ciel." Ciel could barely hear Sebastian's voice and that was beginning to get on the young males nerves. He crawled over to the door and leaned his head in to where his ear was pressed to the door.

Sebastian noticed the shadow that had appeared under the door. Smirking Sebastian lowered his voice and begged. "Please open the door, _Ciel_."

Ciel's heart beat was so loud he swore that Sebastian would be capable of hearing it through the closed door. He shifted and brought the pillow closer to his chest and pressed harder onto the door.

Sebastian sighed and decided that Ciel wasn't going to open the door anytime soon. "Alright, I'm going to go back to work," Sebastian stood from where he was sitting and turned away from the door. "Please be safe." Sebastian walked away from the door, and walked over to the kitchen to grab his keys. He didn't want to leave things how they were but Ciel didn't want to see him right now and he couldn't do anything about it.

Ciel heard the front door close and he released a long relieved sigh. His face still felt like it was burning and his heart beat yet ceased its harsh beating. He took a few calm breaths and opened the door, popping his head out and searching for any signs of Sebastian still being there.

Ciel tip toed his way fully out of the premises of his room and began to walk back to the living room. Ciel released a sigh of disappointment of the absence of his guardian. Soon before he let out a long sigh he took a sharp breath. Why was he disappointed that Sebastian had gone? He shouldn't care he was the one who wouldn't talk to him after what had almost happen in public. Now that he thought of it, it was his fault that they almost-

Ciel cleared his throat as he felt his face heat up. He trotted back into his room and plopped down onto the navy blue bed. _'I guess I'll just wait for him to get back.'_

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for all the alerts/favorites/reviews! It means a lot to me! Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy but now I'm free for a while so I will try to update a couple of things. Thank you lovely readers!_

_Flashback_

Reality

* * *

><p>Blonde heads swayed side to side as they cracked their necks. "Times are tough." The young female blonde said as she watched her blonde friend. "With Ciel not here Madame has been thrown off the deep end."<p>

"I've never seen her like this." The blonde male cracked his fingers and plopped down into a red velvet plush chair. "Usually they would bring him back in less than a week; he's been gone for four weeks now." Blue eyes stared into green. "What's so special about him? I just don't get it Elizabeth."

Elizabeth turned away and stared at her reflection in a nearby mirror. She sighed and ran a brush through her golden curls. "I can't say, all I know is he was our best seller." Elizabeth turned to a flushed blonde. "Oh my Alois your face is all red, why so angry? Are you jealous?"

Alois huffed and stood up. "Ha me jealous? Madame will get him back sooner or later." Alois angled his head to get a good look at the wall clock. "It's show time."

…

Sebastian tapped his pen on the table noting the blue eyed male watching his every move. "I can't concentrate with you watching me, Ciel." Sebastian had startled Ciel making the male move back from the table. Ciel has been more open into staying out of his room during the day instead of hiding from him. It was a nice change and Sebastian felt like they were finally getting somewhere. "Now only if I can get him to speak to me." Sebastian whispered to himself.

Ciel watched Sebastian look over the bills and scratch something down on his notepad before turning to the window, watching the sun beginning to set. Ciel could remember a time when his mother and father stood outside with him in his mother's arms as they watched the sun begin to disappear over the horizon. Ciel closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wonder further into the welcome memories.

"Ciel," Sebastian walked over the couch and tapped Ciel on the shoulder. "Earth to Ciel," Ciel jumped and turned to face Sebastian. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Ciel shook his head and waved the apology off. "Well if you're hungry I don't have to work tonight so I was wondering if you wanted to grab something to eat at the café."

Ciel's face flushed as the word date came to mind. He shook off the thoughts and gave Sebastian a pleased smile, shaking his head. Sebastian smiled and walked into his bedroom closing the door quietly. Ciel was pleased with Sebastian's cautious actions trying to be as quiet as possibly at everything he did around him. Ciel sighed and walked to his bedroom rummaging through his closet and decided to wear a pair of gray sweats and a white t-shirt. Summer was fading and winter was quickly approaching as the temperatures changed drastically.

Ciel slipped on his sneakers and a jacket before meeting Sebastian by the front door. "Ready?" Sebastian jiggled his keys and slipped his own jacket on. Ciel smiled and nodded his head following Sebastian out the door.

They arrived to Sebastian's small café sooner than Ciel thought they would have. The bell jingling over head as Sebastian opened the door for Ciel and followed him inside. "Hey there Boss!" A scruffy blonde male came rushing up to Sebastian with a hearty smile on his face. "I thought you weren't coming in."

Sebastian draped his arm over Ciel's shoulder and smiled up at his employee. "I wasn't going to, but I wanted to show Ciel the place." Ciel moved under Sebastian touch and looked down at his feet, feeling a little embarrassed. "Where's Mey-rin?"

"She took the night off, said she wasn't feeling well." Bard tapped Sebastian's shoulder and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Are you sure the kid is...Stable enough to be out in public?" Sebastian looked at Bard confused.

"What do you mean?" Bard shook his head and walked back to where he came in from. Sebastian shrugged and took a booth seat by the window. "What are you in the mood for Ciel?" Sebastian looked up from his window staring at a very flushed Ciel. An eyebrow arched when he caught what Ciel was staring at. "What's wrong Ciel?"

Ciel paid no attention to Sebastian's question. Ciel's eyes held fear in them as he stared at his last 'owner' just across from him. Ciel grabbed his hood and pulled the strings shut, gaining more curious questions from Sebastian.

Sebastian's face fell serious and he balled his fist. "Why won't you speak to me Ciel?" Ciel loosened his hood and stared into Sebastian's amber colored eyes. "If you tell me what's on your mind, it would be much easier to help you. I want to know what's wrong Ciel, can't you tell me?"

Ciel felt a tinge of pain tug at his heart as he stared into those hopeful eyes. Finally turning his gaze away from Sebastian's, he shook his head and tried to give him an apologetic smile. Only if Sebastian knew how badly Ciel wanted to speak to him. Tell him what has been on in his mind; tell him everything that has happened. To be held in those secure arms as Sebastian comforted him and allowed Ciel to ramble on and on about how he feels. Ciel didn't want to be mute around Sebastian; he wanted to hold a decent conversation with Sebastian knowing the male would give him the closure he needed. Oh how Ciel wanted to open up.

The night carried on in silence and when they arrived back to the apartment Sebastian stormed off into his bedroom leaving Ciel to sulk on his own. Ciel plopped onto the couch and closed his eyes listening to the water coming from Sebastian's bedroom. Ciel didn't like making Sebastian mad nor did he like not being able to give him exactly what he wanted.

Ciel allowed his eyes to close exhausted from the night and drifted to sleep, praying that the nightmares would not haunt his dreams tonight.

….

_The lights flashed a bright white as a young male danced, swaying his hips to the music being played. Older men whistled and howled throwing various things at the young male. He sat on the chair set out for him and flicked his leg out pointing his boot towards the ceiling and allowed his head to tip back. _

_The young male opened his eyes, a blue orb searching the crowds of men for the one that called all the shots. His eye fell onto the 'High roller' and he knew he wouldn't get any rest tonight. The song ended and the curtain draped down hiding the feisty male behind it._

_The sound of clapping brought his head to the side and he stared at the women dressed in red, Madame Red also known as his aunt. "Good job out there, pet." She tapped his shoulder with her freshly manicured nails and walked around him. "You did see him right? The high roller is here today and I have big money on you." She leaned down and whispered dangerously in his ear, her tone filled with venom. "You do remember our deal, right Ciel?"_

_Ciel nodded and pretended to zip his lips up like a zipper earning a pleased smile from Madame. "Good boy. Now," Madame grabbed Ciel's shoulders roughly pulling him to his feet. "Go make your favorite aunt some money." She patted his butt and walked off in the opposite direction._

Ciel's eyes shot open and he flipped out of bed, groaning when he came in contact with the floor. The sun shined bright through the flimsy curtains and onto Ciel's still sleepy face. Ciel smiled to himself when he realized he was in his room instead of on the couch, which told him that Sebastian carried him in or he was an excellent sleep walker. Oh how Ciel would love nothing more than to crawl back in bed and go back to sleep, but fear overcame him and he decided he will take a shower to wake himself up.

Ciel grabbed a towel and clothes to change into and tiptoed across the hall and into the bathroom. Ciel stripped down and turned the water on, checking it's temperature before stepping inside allowing the warm water to engulf his cold body. Ciel heard heavy footsteps approaching the bathroom and his heart froze when the bathroom door creaked open. Ciel pressed his back up against the cold tile wall as he watched Sebastian step over to the sink washing his face. Ciel knew Sebastian had a bathroom in his room, so why would Sebastian be in here especially while Ciel was in the shower?

Ciel felt fear tug at him but he washed it away knowing Sebastian wouldn't do anything to him. Deciding to ignore Sebastian he grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed at his scalp. By the time Ciel was done washing his body he noticed that Sebastian hasn't even left the bathroom yet. Ciel was beginning to feel uncomfortable and shifted to the far end of the shower pulling on the curtain so he could peek out of it. When Ciel moved his wet hair from his eyes he saw Sebastian standing right in front of him. Ciel's reaction was quick and he slipped only to be caught by Sebastian before he injured himself.

"Jesus Ciel, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Ciel thought his face was going to catch fire despite the water turning cold behind him. Sebastian still hasn't released Ciel, instead he pulled Ciel to him and squeezed Ciel's naked body into his soaked one. "I'm sorry Ciel, about last night." Sebastian held Ciel tighter when Ciel tried to push away from him. "I just want to know, I want to know what is going on I want to know why you won't speak to me, I care about you Ciel." At the same time Sebastian preached the words Ciel has been dying to hear Ciel gave in and stopped struggling. Ciel's heart pounded, not just from Sebastian's words, but because he was being held by Sebastian while he was naked.

Ciel thought over the action he was about to do. Ciel could trust Sebastian, if Sebastian could care for Ciel. Ciel sighed and swallowed his throat feeling oddly dry before he finally spoke. "S-Sebastian, if you let me finish showering I'll tell you what you want to know."

Sebastian's heart nearly froze. Ciel's voice was soft and sweet despite everything he has been through. Sebastian expected Ciel's voice to be angry and confused, even though his tone was filled with uncertainty his voice was still sweet and Sebastian has never heard anything like it, hearing Ciel's voice was music to his ears. Sebastian stared at Ciel wide eyed before nodding and walking out of the bathroom. His heart was now pounding hard in his chest and he sat down on the couch impatiently waiting for Ciel to finish his shower.

When Ciel deemed himself ready he turned the water off and quickly changed into his clothes. Ciel grabbed the door knob and took three deep breaths before pushing the door open. "Finally," Ciel turned his head towards the couch to see Sebastian with a glass of amber colored liquid and his still soaked clothes on. "I thought you would never going to come out." Sebastian smiled and tilted his head. "What's wrong? Come sit." Sebastian patted the seat next to him.

Ciel moved awkwardly to the recliner next to the couch and sighed. "You could've of changed out of those clothes, your still wet and you might catch a cold." Ciel rubbed his chest trying to ease his rapid heart. Ciel smiled to himself, it felt so good to talk again and Ciel found himself enjoying the sound of his voice after not being able to hear for a long, long time.

Sebastian smiled and held up his index finger before racing to his bedroom. Within seconds Sebastian was back in the spot he was sitting in and smiling at Ciel. Ciel laughed quietly of how ridiculous Sebastian looked with that smile on his face. "What's so funny?" Sebastian asked.

Ciel shook his head and waved his hand. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Ciel was trying to calm down and Sebastian was trying to decide if he was dreaming or if this was reality. "Well?" Ciel asked feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Sebastian frowned and scooted closer to the recliner. "How come you have never said a word to me while you have been here?"

"Because I had promised someone I would lock my voice away forever."

"Who did you promise that to?"

"Can't tell,"

Sebastian felt his eye brow twitch and he tried to scoot closer. "Why not?"

"Because I can't."

Sebastian was getting annoyed with the simple answers and he pressed harder into the questions. "Why did you choose to talk now after all this time?"

Ciel sighed and looked up at Sebastian. "You said you cared about me." Ciel could feel his face heat up but he ignored it and held Sebastian's gaze.

"Yes, I did. Of course I care Ciel, I have always cared." Sebastian watched Ciel move a little before relaxing into the recliner. "So who made you this promise?"

"I told you I can't tell you." Ciel whispered ashamed. Early he told Sebastian everything he wanted to know but now he was denying letting Sebastian in on the important parts.

Sebastian hummed and leaned into the couch. "I'm glad you're talking to me, you don't know how easy it's going to be now." Sebastian laughed slightly and Ciel joined in laughing quietly. Ciel didn't know what was funny but hearing Sebastian laugh was lighting the mood and Ciel was feeling much more relaxed than before.

The laughter subsided and the telephone rang. Sebastian leaned over and answered. "Hello? Oh hello Madame, how are you?" Sebastian laughed and smiled. Ciel's heart froze and he sank into the recliner looking towards the front door. "Ciel? Yes he's here why wouldn't he be? What his parents? You want me to what? Bring him back!" Sebastian's voice raised and Ciel stared at Sebastian's back not believing what he was saying. His parents weren't back, he watched his parents die right before his eyes. Madame was lying and Sebastian was going to believe her and bring him back to that hell hole. Ciel's breath came fast and ridged as he listened to Sebastian try to reason with Madame.

"I can't bring him back now! You wouldn't understand… Yes I know bu- No of course not. Madame please calm down and listen to me." Ciel reached out and tugged on Sebastian's gray jacket. When Sebastian turned to look at Ciel he could see the fear swirling around in the blue orbs and Sebastian got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Yes Madame I understand, I will have him packed by tomorrow morning." Ciel's hand shot up to his mouth and he felt like he was going to pass out. Sebastian hung up and grabbed Ciel before he fell.

"Ciel what's wrong?" Ciel didn't answer he laid stiff in Sebastian's arms heaving. Ciel was terrified and he felt like he was being crowed and he couldn't breathe. Ciel's vision became blurry then turned black and the last thing Ciel heard was Sebastian calling his name.

Madame smirked deviously as she hung up the phone. "My my Ciel," Madame reached into her top drawer and grabbed a framed picture. She frowned and threw the picture across the room listening to the glass shatter. Madame stood up and walked over to the shattered picture and stared at the three in the picture. "My beloved sister," She whispered before stepping on the picture, crushing the rest of the glass under her red heel. "I'm getting him back, better start making preparations."

Outside Madame Red's door Elizabeth and Alois stood laughing before trotting down the hallway. "He broke his promise." Elizabeth said in a sing-song voice. Alois laughed and opened the door for her.

"He's going to get it tomorrow." Alois walked in after Elizabeth and smirked deviously. "Welcome back to hell, Ciel."

* * *

><p><em>Review or no more cookies for you<em>


	4. AN SORRY

_**A/N: VERY SORRY**_

_**This is the last 5 mins. that I have with my labtop. It is being replaced with a new one but not until a couple of months. Im very depressed because I will not be able to write or update. Im sorry for the inconvience and Im probaly the most depressed. Once again my apologies and I will update as soon as I get the new labtop!**_

_**On a side note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites (: **_

_**I'll see you all again soon!**_

_**~Allison~ (:**_


End file.
